Como Frustrar Seus Colegas de Quarto Sexualmente: Um Romance
by EWWBD
Summary: Longe dos olhos afiados de seus pais, Kurt e Blaine acharam que não teriam muita dificuldade em encontrar lugares onde poderiam passar tempo a sós em Nova York. Eles só esqueceram de levar seus colegas de quarto em consideração.


**Como Frustrar Seus Colegas de Quarto Sexualmente: Um Romance**

* * *

_**Notas:** A quarta temporada nunca aconteceu, e houve sérias alterações à terceira. Blaine se formou com os outros. Ele e Mike estudam em Juilliard — música e dança respectivamente —, enquanto Rachel, Santana e Kurt dividem o loft desde o começo, Rachel em NYADA, Santana em NYU e Kurt na Parsons (faculdade de moda) enquanto faz estágio na Vogue._

_Brittana e Tike nunca terminaram, nem Klaine, obviamente. E, hm... A Brittany realmente não se formou e o Brody existe. Acho que é isso._

_Vamos não mencionar os assassinatos cometidos nos últimos dois anos de seriado, ok?_

_E pra quem eu conheço e não falo há anos, oi :)_

* * *

**Não editado porque eu tenho Camp NaNoWriMo para escrever.**

**P.S.: não tem _smut _aqui.**

* * *

**1. Santana**

Silêncio, afinal.

— Ela foi mesmo embora? — garantiu Blaine.

— Acho que sim — disse Kurt, a voz hesitante.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá do _loft _que Kurt, Rachel e Santana dividiam. Era sexta à noite, o que dizia que ambos estavam livres de aulas até segunda-feira e Blaine, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos três meses desde que eles se mudaram para Nova York, iria passar o final de semana na cama de Kurt ao invés de seu quarto de dormitório nos prédios de Juilliard. A regra de que alunos do primeiro ano tinham que morar nos dormitórios da faculdade tinha sido uma surpresa, já que os dois garotos vinham planejando seu primeiro apartamento em Manhattan desde que as palavras "Nova York" tinham substituído "futuro", mas eles estavam dando um jeito.

Pelos últimos trinta e sete minutos — Blaine tinha cronometrado — ele ficaram sentados em frente à TV desligada enquanto Rachel tagarelava ao caminhar pela cozinha sobre seu encontro com o seu namorado que não era bem namorado, Brody. Quando ela finalmente anunciou que estava na hora de partir, eles mal podiam acreditar. Nesse momento, eles ainda estavam encarando a porta fechada como se Rachel fosse voltar de repente para passar uma noite assistindo a musicais com ele.

Não que houvesse nada de errado em assistir a musicais com amigos no seu tempo livro. É só que... eles tinham outros planos. Que, até o momento, tinham sido interrompidos.

— Você tem _certeza _que a Santana não vai voltar? — perguntou Blaine pela sexagésimo oitava vez, ou assim parecia.

— Brittany está visitando. Os pais dela pagaram um quarto de hotel, porque aparentemente o nosso _loft _não é seguro o bastante. Você acha mesmo que a Santana vai dispensar a chance de poder pedir por um sanduíche às três da manhã e ser atendida?

Blaine tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando olhou para Kurt. Um segundo passou, e então eles se atacaram, Kurt empurrando Blaine contra as almofadas do sofá e deitando sobre ele. Um dos dois chutou o controle da TV fora da mesa de café à frente, e outro alguém deixou uma marca de sapato no estofado, mas eles estavam ocupados demais para se preocupar.

Então, a porta abriu.

— Não se preocupem comigo. Só vim emprestar um vibrador. Está na sua gaveta de meias, McQueen?

Kurt soltou um suspiro, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Blaine e tentando controlar a vontade de estrangular a pessoa que pagava um terço do aluguel, e Blaine tentou controlar a situação antes que Kurt cometesse um homicídio.

— Você não deveria estar com a sua namorada, Santana? — Enquanto ele falava, acariciou as coxas de Kurt, o que o fez relaxar um pouco. — Sabe, aquela que mora em Ohio e que você não vê há quase dois meses?

Santana estava parada alguns metros a frente do sofá, braços cruzados e os encarando como se não tivesse interrompido nada importante. Ela estava usando um macacão azul-escuro que parecia copiosamente fácil de tirar.

—Estou voltando já para lá. Eu não estava brincando sobre o vibrador. — Ela começou o caminho até a sua divisória no _loft. —_ Mas eu _estava _brincando sobre emprestar o do Porcelana aí. Sabe Deus o que vocês fazem com ele.

Quando ela sumiu atrás da sua divisória, Kurt se levantou, seus joelhos apoiados no sofá dos dois lados das coxas de Blaine. Seus olhos estavam brilhando maliciosamente, e não de uma forma boa.

— Shh, ela já tá saindo. — Blaine beliscou seu joelho delicadamente.

— Depois de arruinar o clima, é claro. — Kurt cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Eu vou por um filme. Você pode se espreguiçar para colocar o braço sobre os meus ombros que nem um garoto de terceira série. Talvez conserte as coisas.

Blaine estava dividido entre divertimento e vontade de pegar Kurt no colo e o carregar para a cama, mas Santana ainda estava mexendo nas suas gavetas, cantarolando para si mesma, e eles teriam que esperar ela ir embora antes de fazer algo a mais.

— Santana — disse Kurt de repente, esticando-se de onde estava ajoelhado procurando por um filme na imensa coleção mista dele e de Rachel —, me diga, você realmente veio lá de Manhattan para pegar um vibrador?

— Não. Eu estava comprando morangos e chantilly no mercado da esquina quando percebi que tinha esquecido essa belezura em casa. Brittany e eu só usamos os melhores.

Ela apareceu com um vibrador roxo enorme em mãos. Blaine se engasgou, cobrindo a boca para esconder o sorriso, e Kurt soltou uma exclamação frustrada.

— Caía fora antes que eu resolva que só quero uma colega de quarto.

— Mas daí com que dinheiro você iria comprar todo o lubrificantes vocês...

— Fora!

Santana saiu do apartamento com sua risada a acompanhando. A porta já tinha se fechado por quase trinta segundos quando Kurt finalmente se levantou e pegou sua jaqueta do cabide.

Blaine o assistiu se mover com uma expressão intrigada.

— ... Kurt?

— Eu preciso de _cheesecake._

Blaine suspirou. E então se levantou, arrumou suas roupas, e aceitou o casaco que Kurt estava lhe entregando.

* * *

**2. Mike**

Os dormitórios de Juilliard não eram grandes, mas depois de uma longa semana de caixas espalhadas pelo chão e tintas cobrindo mais pele do que parede, Blaine conseguira transformar a sua metade daquele quarto 4x4 em um lugar habitável. Sua cama era confortável e maior que uma cama de solteira qualquer — ele tinha doado à que estivera ali antes para uma instituição de caridade — e sua parede estava pintada em um cinza-fosco estiloso que combinava com sua mobília escura. Havia fotos em um mural cobrindo grande parte da parede — muitas de Kurt, é óbvio, algumas dos Warblers com quem ele mantivera contato depois da transferência para McKinley, uma com Mike e Sam poucos dias antes da formatura, uma com seus pais, algumas de Cooper para que ele não ficasse de manha quando viesse visitar e não se visse no mural, e várias de Blaine nas diversas competições que ele tinha participado nos últimos anos, tanto apresentações de coral quanto polo e esgrima e aquela vez que tentou uma competição no boxe com resultados insatisfatórios.

Fora um imprevisto, o fato de que Blaine teria que morar nos dormitórios se quisesse estudar em Juilliard ao invés de Tisch, como tinha originalmente planejado, mas não era muito ruim. Ele tinha um piano a sua disposição a qualquer hora da noite se fosse apunhalado pela inspiração às quatro da manhã, seu colega de quarto era Mike, o que era a segunda melhor opção possível, e as outras pessoas no seu andar era compreensivas o bastante para entenderem que o mundo não girava em torno do seu umbigo, o que era mais do que Kurt poderia dizer sobre _certa _colega de quarto sua.

(Ele ainda não tinha perdoado Rachel por tê-lo feito cancelar um encontro com Blaine para que ela pudesse chorar à _Noviça Rebelde _por causa de um namorado que nunca fora mesmo seu namorado).

Outra vantagem dos dormitórios era que, como o hábitat de universitários recém-livres das garras controladores de seus pais preocupados, o fato de que alguém estavam gemendo às quatro da tarde em uma quinta-feira não era nada demais.

E Kurt adorava beijar Blaine naquele exato ponto do seu pescoço para que ele não conseguisse controlar os sons que fazia.

— Eu tenho ensaio em duas horas, Kurt, não deixe... — O resto da fala de Blaine se perdeu em outro gemido, e Kurt sorriu contra sua pele, suas mãos forçando-se nos quadris de Blaine e empurrando-o com ainda mais força contra a cama que já estava tomando a forma do corpo de Blaine.

Pela cortina clara que Tina tinha escolhido quando viera ajudar Mike a decorar seu lado do quarto, entrava a luz fraca do fim de tarde de Nova York. Era Novembro, o que dizia que o dia acabava cada vez mais cedo, e Kurt sabia que ele teria que pegar o metrô logo se queria chegar em casa antes que os traficantes se posicionassem no beco entre a quadra do _loft _e o mercado onde eles faziam a maioria de suas compras, mas ele...

Ele só queria... mais um instante. Fazia quase uma semana desde que ele e Blaine conseguiram encontrar um tempo para se dedicarem um ao outro já que Kurt tivera que cancelar o encontro no sábado — _valeu, Rachel — _e Blaine estava trabalhando no seu projeto final do semestre que teria que entregar em dezembro. Na verdade, se não fosse pelo fato de que eles tomavam café juntos toda manhã no Starbucks a meio caminho de Juilliard e Parsons, eles nem teriam se visto nesses últimos dias.

Fora sorte que a chefe de Kurt no seu estágio na Vogue — ele era um estagiário da Vogue, ele trabalhava na Vogue, ele não conseguia superar o fato de que trabalhava na _Vogue _(mesmo que fosse a ) — resolvera que todos deveriam tirar o dia de folga para se preparar para a gala do final de semana, a qual Blaine atenderia como seu _acompanhante._

Era como um sonho se tornando realidade. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito, se ao menos eles tivessem tempo para uns orgasmos rápidos antes que Kurt tivesse que correr.

— Você tem que pegar o metrô, Kurt — Blaine falou contra sua clavícula, apesar de a forma com que ele beijava a pele de Kurt fizesse sua sentença soar vazia. — É perigoso.

— Eu não ligo. — Kurt passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Blaine. Desde o baile de formatura, Blaine não se importava mais tanto em pegar leve no gel quando estava com Kurt, e as unhas de Kurt agradeciam. — Não pare.

As mãos de Blaine estavam acariciando a pele sob a barra de sua calça e sua boca estava certamente deixando marcas em seu pescoço — era em momentos como esse que Kurt agradecia por sua extensa coleção de cachecóis — quando um baque os fez se separar.

Mike e Tina — "Da onde ela apareceu?", Kurt perguntou para Blaine — estavam agarrados na porta, completamente obtusos a presença dos outros garotos, mãos apertando e bocas sugando em pele e lábios. Foi quando Mike colocou a mão sob a blusa de Tina e começou a beijar seu pescoço que ela abriu os olhos e viu Kurt e Blaine esticados na cama, olhos arregalados, deitados um em cima do outro.

— Mike! — exclamou, empurrando-o gentilmente, e Mike virou-se com uma expressão irritada que mudou para envergonhada em um milésimo de segundo.

— Blaine! Kurt! Eu... eu achei que... A Tina veio fazer uma visita surpresa... A gente só... Você não tem que pegar o metrô, Kurt? — ele finalmente perguntou, ficando mais vermelho com cada frase não terminada.

— Em cinco minutos — respondeu Kurt, deixando claro com sua expressão o que teria acontecido nesses próximos cinco minutos se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou com rostos corados e expressões de irritação e embaraço, e então Tina sussurrou: "A gente só vai..." antes de puxar Mike para fora, e Kurt deitou-se no colchão ao lado de Blaine com um suspiro.

— Quer que eu te leve até o ponto? — Blaine perguntou depois de mais um instantes.

— Por favor.

* * *

**3. Rachel**

Blaine adorava Rachel com todo o seu coração, mesmo quando ela estava fazendo escalas no chuveiro enquanto ele tentava fazer a barba, mesmo quando ela resolvia voltar a ser vegan por uma semana e obrigava a todos a não comerem carne/ovos/queijo em sua presença, até quando ela lembrava quem seu irmão era e resolvia ficar importunando-o com pedidos de ligações e mensagens e dicas e "Quando o Cooper vier te visitar por favor me avise com uma semana de antecedência para eu poder encaixar um _brunch _com ele no meu horário para discutirmos técnicas de atuação de um profissional para outro". Sincera, honestamente, Blaine adorava Rachel.

O que ele não adorava era sua incapacidade de ficar sem um namorado.

— Porque o Brody, o Brody me entende, o Brody sabe o é ser um peixinho raro no meio de um oceano de cardumes de linguados, o Brody _sabe _o que é ter o seu talento minimalizado por professoras irresponsáveis que descontam em _você _a sua própria incapacidade de ser bem sucedida, o _Brody..._

_ — _Dormiu com essa mesma professora. E você desafiava ela toda aula, Rachel. Não é como se...

— Não _ouse _por a culpa em mim, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Ela tinha inveja do meu talento porque há uma grande possibilidade de ela nunca ter encontrado alguém tão destinado ao sucesso quanto eu na sua classe e calouros e eu até consigo entender que isso pode tê-la deixado sentindo-se um pouco intimidade, mas isso não é desculpa para...

— Eu tenho a _impressão _que ela não estava se sentindo intimidade, Rachel.

— .E o Brody concordava comigo! Ele até me ajudou a mostrar para ela que eu sei o que estou fazendo, eu faço aulas de dança desde que era bebê, ganhei minha primeira competição com três meses de idade...

— Isso não é possível — disse Blaine de onde estava sentado numa poltrona lendo a Vogue de Kurt.

— ... e como ela _ousa _dizer que eu tenho uma inabilidade inata para dança, que eu posso tentar o por quanto tempo quiser mas _nunca _terei a capacidade de atingir níveis extraordinários nessa área, com licença mas eu ganhei o prêmio de Princesa da Dança de Ohio por cinco anos seguidos quando era mais nova...

— Barbra, você não deveria estar chorando por causa do seu cachorro de namorado ao invés de ficar pedindo por elogios? — perguntou Santana quando passou pela sala a caminho da cozinha.

— O Brody até disse que eu era melhor que qualquer garoto com quem ele já tinha dançado, que eu era flexível como...

— Eu não preciso ouvir disso — murmurou Kurt contra a almofada que estava abraçando.

— Você não ia sair hoje à noite, Santana? — Blaine perguntou por sobre o ombro.

— A caminho, Burt Reinolds. Só tomando um pouco de coragem líquida.

— Você admitindo de que precisa de coragem líquida, Santana?

— É meu futuro que está em mãos aqui, Devon. E eu me preocupo. — Ela se inclinou sobre o encontro da poltrona onde ele estava sentado e balançou o copo de uísque na sua frente. — Me deseje sorte.

— Boa sorte, Santana.

— Obrigada, mas não vou precisar.

No sofá, Rachel ainda estava resmungando.

— ... sem nenhuma _justificativa, _e não é como se eu não tivesse deixado claro que estava aberta a discussão e conversa, porque é assim que relações maduras funcionam, mas ele só terminou comigo sem nenhuma justificativa, como se não fosse o cara mais perfeito para mim porque ele podia me acompanhar vocalmente e entendia minha paixão pela arte a atuação musical de forma que ninguém mais já entendeu...

— Eu achei que aquele Jesse St. James te entendia bem, na verdade — Blaine comentou, virando uma página.

— Ele disse que homes não devem cantar músicas de mulher, Blaine. A opinião dele não conta —disse Kurt.

— Ele só disse aquilo porque não tinha argumento para criticar a sua apresentação.

Kurt sorriu, e Rachel continuou a falar:

— ... o Brody não era o Jesse, porque o Jesse quebrou meu coração e um _ovo, _o pobre pintinho que estava crescendo ali dentro...

— Ah, vegan de novo essa semana?

— Aham. Tive que ouvir um sermão de trinta e sete minutos ontem porque tentei ferver leite para tomar de noite.

— Você _ainda_ faz isso?

— ... e depois ele fez o Finn ser expulso do baile de formatura porque aparentemente ele tem impulsos violentos que eu devia ter percebido quando nosso relacionamento ainda estava em vigor...

— ... não foi o Finn que começou a briga?

— _Ninguém _diz "nosso relacionamento ainda estava em vigor", Rachel, pelo amor de...

— ... e o _Brody _me entendia de uma forma que Finn nunca entendeu, porque por mais eu ame o Finn, eu sempre vou amar o Finn porque você nunca supera o seu primeiro amor, mas o Finn nunca seria capaz de me entender dessa forma, porque ele não sabe o que é _viver _por algo, o que é cada respiração e cada batimento seu ecoar as primeiras notas da primeira canção da noite de abertura do meu primeiro papel principal numa peça da Broadway...

— Tá. — Blaine fechou a revista, a pousou na mesa de centro, e se levantou, olhando para Kurt por um momento significativo antes de seguir para a sua repartição do _loft. _Não demorou muito para que ele aparecesse pela cortina.

— Desculpa por ela ter arruinado nosso encontro — falou, sentando-se ao lado de Blaine na cama.

Blaine abriu um sorriso cansado.

— Eu já estou acostumado, pra falar a verdade.

Suspirando, os dois deitaram para trás, dividindo o travesseiro de Kurt, suas mãos se entrelaçando entre seus corpos. Na sala, podia-se ouvir Rachel se mexendo, resmungando consigo mesma (nesse momento, era para ela estar em mais um encontro com Brody se ele não tivesse terminado com ela de manhã), e então na frente do espelho falando alto sobre como ela era uma mulher independente que não precisava de um homem para ser feliz.

— Quem dera ela realmente acreditasse nisso — suspirou Kurt.

Blaine sorriu, virando a cabeça de leve, e seus olhos se pousaram no colar com pingente de chave que Kurt deixara pendurado no seu cabide de acessórios.

E então...

— Kurt. — Blaine levantou-se, virando-se para olhá-lo. — Hoje é sexta.

— Sim? — Kurt também se sentou.

— Nenhum de nós tem trabalho ou faculdade amanhã.

— Sim, Blaine, é normalmente por isso que nós marcamos nossos encontros nas sextas.

— A hora de saída da maioria dos hotéis é onze da manhã.

O relógio na parede ainda marcava oito da noite. A expressão de Kurt permaneceu imparcial por mais um segundo antes de seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso.

— Eu. Te. Amo. — Ele pontuou cada palavra com um beijo, e então ambos estavam se levantando com pressa, direcionando-se para a sala e calçando sapatos e guardando carteiras em bolsos.

— Rachel! O Blaine e eu vamos dar uma volta! Não espere acordada!

O rosto vermelho dela surgiu na divisão do banheiro.

— Vocês vão me deixar sozinha aqui?

— Surgiu um imprevisto, Rachel, sentimos muitíssimo mesmo mas é irremediável. Que tal _brunch _amanhã às onze no Plaza para compensar? Eu pago.

— Tá. — Ela franziu os lábios, e então acenou antes de sumir de novo.

Kurt estava olhando para Blaine quando ele se virou.

— Plaza?

— Eu ainda não atingi minha cota do cartão de crédito do mês. — Blaine deu de ombros.

— Eu te amo — repetiu Kurt, jogando os braços sobre os ombros de Blaine para beijá-lo antes de puxá-lo para a porta.

Meia hora depois, Kurt pagou pelo táxi — "Pelo menos deixe eu pagar _esse _aqui, seu idiota milionário" — e então os dois estavam encarando a entrada do Plaza com as mãos unidas entre os seus corpos.

— Será que vai ter vaga?

— Sempre tem vaga. — Blaine começou a andar de novo. — Vamos. Uma suíte nos espera.

Kurt sorriu, e então o seguiu.

* * *

**Desculpa o sumiço. Vida e irritação com o seriado são minhas únicas justificativas.**

**E eu falei sério lá em cima. Não mencionem o seriado. Por favor. Eu tenho sentimentos muito fortes sobre o que vem acontecendo desde 4.03 que ninguém quer ouvir porque eles são pouco coesivos.**

**Para quem lê Dalton: eu ainda vou terminar a tradução, prometo. Só estive ocupada com faculdade, trabalho, tentando não surtar e não assistindo Glee. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo até o final do mês.**


End file.
